Faie
Faie is a supporting character in Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami and is the main antagonist of ''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy. ''He was a Clone trooper officer and commander of the Grand Army of the Republic and served under Jedi General Oppo Rancisis during the Clone Wars and later Quinlan Vos. He was a successful commander, but gained an infamous reputation for his psychotic nature and blind devotion to the cause of defending the Republic at all costs. Biography Faie was born on Kamino where he was bread in the clone laboratories along with the rest of his brothers to serve as a soldier in defense of the Galactic Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was chosen along with a hundred other clones to take part in the Alpha-17 specialized training regiment where he was able to develop his own unique personality. He ended up developing a strict by-the-books persona and was often at odds with his jedi superiors over his near-religious devotion to the Republic cause. At some point in time, Faie rose to the rank of commander and was sent to the Outer Rim Territories during the Outer Rim Sieges. As the Clone Wars began to reach its final stages with the Republic laying siege to various Separatist strongholds across the Outer Rim. Faie was sent to the harsh jungle world of Saleucami where he commanded one of the three elite battalions, the others being lead by Neyo and Bly, where he and his troops assaulted a Separatist cloning facility which was breading Morgukai warriors for the Separatist Military and defense on the planet. The battle was lead by Jedi Generals Quinlan Vos and Oppo Rancisis which saw the Republic forces engage in intense combat from the Morgukai warriors and other Separatist defenders as the facility was fought over and bombed to ruin by Republic capital ships. While the battle ended with a Republic victory, it was short lived as Oppo himself was cut down and killed by the Dark Jedi, Sora Bulq, during the battle. Faie ended up surviving the battle and was transfered over to the 41st Elite Corps where he was part of an elite task force under the command of Quinlan Vos, Yoda, and Commander Gree. He was dispatched to the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk while it was under siege from the Separatist Alliance. Faie was present at the Wookie city of Kachirho where it was soon the sight of a battle as Republic forces and their Wookie allies staged a last stand effort against the Separatist forces as they launched an all-out assault on the beach front and Faie engaged the Separatist forces head on along with Commander Gree and the Jedi when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gave out the order to execute Order 66. Acting without hesitation, Faie went out and attacked Jedi Generals Vos and Luminara Unduli before they could escape, though Vos did escape before he could've been killed. In the process, Commander Gree was killed by Yoda and Faie was now put in charge of defending Kashyyyk for the newly emerging Galactic Empire and he went out in search of the remaining Jedi on the planet. Faie's search for Quinlan Vos, who was now hiding within the jungles of Kashyyyk, lead him to the clone troopers of Bogey Squad where he took control over the squad and lead them in their hunt for Vos. The Jedi eventually snuffed out many of the Bogey Squad members until Faie was forced to make a demand that Vos reveal himself or he would order an orbital bombardment to kill the Jedi and the nearby village with Wookies. Vos, angered that Faie would endanger the lives of innocents, activated his lightsaber and leaped out of the trees to kill him despite his physical damages. While Faie did manage to shoot Vos square in the chest, the Jedi survived and beheaded the clone commander with one single strike. Personality Commander Faie was the ideal clone commander for the Grand Army of the Republic, a strict by-the-books officer who knew his true purpose and only that true purpose. Unlike many of the other clones, Faie lacked an interest in developing his own unique personality and maintained himself as what he was bread to be, a soldier to fight and die for the Galactic Republic, and followed orders without question or hesitation. Faie was also known for his nihilistic behavior when he ordered a nearby Juggernaut tank be destroyed because Vos was on it despite the fact that other clones would be killed in the process and was willing to have himself and other Wookies killed just to kill Vos in an orbitan strike. He also gunned down Luminara without hesitation and before she could've defended herself. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Nihilists Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyers Category:Fallen Heroes